


the world is for the living (but you are my world. what does that make me?)

by literally_jams



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), Heroism, M/M, Peter Parker Dies, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_jams/pseuds/literally_jams
Summary: his competition is spider-man. if any one of them were to die first, it'd surely be harry.he was wrong.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	the world is for the living (but you are my world. what does that make me?)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1 in the morning and then finished it up today, parksborn waits for no one. at this point u guys know how i write as if it's a movie and obvi my translation from picture to words needs improvement so in my head this is devastating but in words probably not. anyway have fun with this one, LOTS of biblical references and greek mythology references for some reason, couldn't stop playing the ideas. could be more in there point one out in the comments if u want. anyway enjoy!

harry always thought he’d be the first to go. before, he thought the fast cars and hard drugs would get him, but he’s a changed man now. 

now, all he sees are him and peter growing old together and harry peacefully passing away as the habits of his youth catches up to him. 

sure, peter probably doesn’t want him the way harry wants him and in peter’s dreams there aren’t kids and a dog and a wedding but harry has a place in his dreams. they’re all they have now, gwen is gone and so is harry’s dad and ben and may. and again, sure, gwen isn’t gone in the way ben is gone but she’s at oxford and while harry loves her dearly, there is something about the distance that drives him crazy. every mile in between them is another memory forgotten, another sense of ‘this is how life used to be.’

so yes, it’s quiet. it’s harry and peter and imaginary things like dreams and money and love among them. 

harry knows better than to fall into routine, he knows better than to get used to this. but he does anyway, because at the end of the day, he needs the anchor and the familiarity and he’s lost his mind just enough to choose this life as his familiar. he goes to work while peter goes to school, at night he cooks dinner while peter becomes spiderman and once he returns, harry cleans him up and they go to sleep just to do it all again. sometimes harry thinks this is crazy, that spiderman is his best friend and that it’s ritual for him to stitch up spiderman but in a heartbeat, he would choose it all again. even after dead disappointed fathers and genetic diseases, he would choose it all again. because if he doesn’t look after peter, who will?

maybe he was wrong, it isn’t just him and peter. it’s him and peter and spiderman. in harry’s head, he knows spiderman is as flesh and bone as peter is but knowing something and feeling it are two separate things. the mass popularity of spiderman, from his action figure to his gq interview, and the way this city loves him has gotten harry thinking, does spiderman play god or is he god himself? he flies like the gods and his latex suit is his untouchable halo. he is a god who has fallen in love with the humans, choosing to protect them for their own good. 

harry should have trusted himself. he’s on the rooftop of a building and there’s shit all around him, steel framework and pieces of flooring. things are on fire and there’s screaming and god, it is so loud. so loud that spiderman can’t hear him screaming on the other end of the rooftop. 

spiderman is turned away from him, caught in a standoff with this season’s big bad on another building’s rooftop.

harry is running, running towards him because john the apostle never left jesus, who was harry to leave spiderman in his time of need? 

harry jumps over a metal pole before-

a shooter off a building behind them hits spiderman. and he falls like icarus. 

it’s not like in the movies, the world doesn’t slow down. in fact, it speeds up. speeds up to the point where harry doesn’t know when he reaches spiderman but he does.

he lifts the mask and this is where harry was wrong all along. spiderman was never a god. spiderman is just peter, and isn’t that so much more beautiful? spiderman is just like everyone else. a being that sins and makes mistakes but it’s different because peter wakes up and does it all over again. he fucks up, and he gets right back up. the thing about spiderman that makes him incredible isn’t his powers, it’s his humanity. it’s his resilience. 

there’s no shit anymore. there’s no god or adonis or prometheus. there’s just his peter on the ground, head in harry’s lap. there’s blood stained on his face and his hair is sticking up and there’s dirt on him but he’s still peter. blood gushes out of his stomach and harry doesn’t remember calling an ambulance but 911 is on the phone but he can’t think, he can’t breathe. 

“peter-” he tries. his heartbeat is as loud as the noise around them, he feels the world move but there’s nothing he could do to stop looking at peter.

“harry,” peter sounds surprised, tries to lift himself up but groans and lays back down. “what are you doing here? it’s not… it’s not safe. they’re not gone yet. get out of here.”

in the midst of it all, harry laughs. it’s a short huff and all he can say is, “i’m not leaving you.” 

“it’s okay, i’ll be okay.” peter says, shining bright as ever but then he exhales and he loosens in harry’s grip.

there’s something about peter grazing the edge of death that makes harry click. “no,” he says, shaking him awake. “come on, pete. help is coming. stay with me now.”

peter feels the air between them change too, because he responds with, “it’s okay, har. you’ll be okay.”

harry shakes his head furiously and suddenly there’s tears and everything feels so fast and words are coming out of his mouth. “no, peter, you can’t- i can’t do this without you. it’s you and me, remember? i- i can’t. not without you.” 

“you were always stronger than you gave yourself credit for.” peter smiles but it’s not that bright and all harry thinks is that his light is fading away as they speak. 

“peter, please, you can’t- just stay with me. help is coming, just stay with me. just stay with me.” harry looks at the bullet wound again and he goes, “i don’t know how to do this. tell me- tell me how to fix it.” 

maybe this will become one of his biggest sins, lying to his best friend while he’s fighting death. harry knows what he can do, and it is nothing. but this is the last time peter can tell him to do something, so harry lets him have it. he’s never liked giving up for control but… it’s peter. it’s always different when it comes to peter. 

“harry,” peter says weakly. 

“there has to be something i can do.” his tears fall onto peter’s face and his voice is cracking. he starts rambling again, “you can’t leave me alone here, i don’t know what to do. what am i supposed to do without you? peter-”

“harry,” peter repeats, softer. he clenches his eyes closed and sums up the strength to reach out to harry, thumb on his cheek. “i love you. always.” 

harry’s heart breaks. “i love you. i love you. since the beginning.” he sniffles. “i’m sorry, peter. i’m so fucking sorry.”

“it’s okay,” peter keeps repeating and it sounds like a prayer but it’s just a dying man’s wish. “promise me-”

“anything.” harry swears.

“promise me you’ll be happy again.” peter looks into his eyes and he only wishes they did this sooner. he only wishes they had more time. 

“eventually,” harry agrees. “you’re the best part of me.”

“and you’re mine.” peter breathes and in a city on fire, a flame goes out. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope u enjoyed please leave a comment because it keeps me alive. follow me on tumblr if u want @bikeride after the brobecks song. i love parksborn so much please talk to me about them have a good one everybody


End file.
